Silver and Blaze's Life
by BentheHedgecat123
Summary: The story of Blaze and Silver. Blaze had moved in to Silver's house the two lovers had thought about getting "Closer"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Someone talking"

(Someone thinking)

'Someone doing something'

Silver had come home from his part-time job

Silver: "Fucking hell is job is killing me"

Blaze: "Hey handsome" She kiss him on the lips

Silver kissed her back

Silver: "Thanks Blaze. You always know how to make me better"

Blaze: "You must be hungry"

Silver rubs his tummy

Silver: "yeah"

Silver and Blaze go in the living room. Blaze goes to get Silver's dinner she brings it to Silver

He eats it faster than Sonic can run

Blaze: "Wow! You must be very hungry "

Silver: "Yeah my job is a bitch"

Silver sits down on the sofa. Blaze gets on top of him and starts kissing him Silver kissed her back and then Silver could see her breasts making Silver blush but all also Silver could feel something in his pants

Silver: (Holy shit my penis is growing!)

His penis starts to get bigger until Blaze can feel it on the left side of her pussy. Blaze looks down at her pussy seeing Silver's Cock on the left side

Silver: 'Blushing' "I…er…em…I…Blaze"

Blaze put her finger on his lips

Blaze: "Ssshhhhh it alright this is showing that you love me"

Silver: "Rea…really?"

Blaze: "Of course and I'll show you how much I love you"

Blaze slowly moves her hand down to Silver's pant

Silver: 'Blushing very hard' "Blaze…?"

She removes his pants along with his underpants showing his long and hard Cock

Blaze: "My, it's very big"

Blaze leans down to Silver's dick and starts licking it

Silver: 'moaning' "Oh Blaze that feels so good!"

Blaze starts to suck Silver cock

Silver: 'moaning louder' "BLAZE… BLAZE… I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Silver did and it went in Blaze mouth. She try to catch the cum but couldn't get it all but she got most of it Blaze drinks the cum like it was Coke

Blaze: "Mmm…so warm"

Silver: "now it's my turn"

Silver takes off Blaze's Dress leaving her Bra and Panties on. Silver gets Blaze on a Doggie form and he slowly pulls down Blaze panties showing her pussy and asshole Silver then fingers Blaze pussy

Blaze: "AHHHH!"

Silver stops

Silver: "Blaze are you alright?"

Blaze: "Yes just… go on"

Silver starts up from where he leaved off

Silver goes on Blaze continued moan with joy then Silver stop fingering Blaze and put his cock in

Blaze: "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

When Silver put his cock in her pussy and put it in deep she starts to bleed. Blood starts dropping down Silvers Dick

Silver: "I think we should stop now it getting late and your starting to bleed"

Blaze: "No come on Silver"

Silver: "We'll do it in the Morning"

Blaze: 'Sighs' "Fine"

Silver and Blaze get dressed for bed

Silver: "Night Blaze"

Blaze was already asleep

Silver lies down on the Bed and fall asleep

The End


	2. WOW!

Silver looks at his clock it said 1:24am. He was trying to sleep but something was stopping him so he goes for a glass of water to help him sleep. He went as quietly as he could

Silver: (Is will help me sleep)

Silver walks back in to bed but he drops the glass of water. Silver catch the glass but not the water, Silver goes to the bathroom and gets a glass of water and drinks it all and walks into bed and he slips on the water that was on the floor

Silver: "Mother Fucking Hell!"

Blaze: "What the fuck was that?"

Silver: "Me slipping" he say has he's pants started to get wet

Blaze: 'Holds out hand' "Need help?"

Silver: "Yeah thanks" 'takes hand'

Blaze pull up Silver

Blaze: "Well were both awake so what should we do?"

Silver: 'Thinking' (I got it) "Let's Do it"

Blaze: "Ok then"

Blaze get undressed so does Silver. One look at Blaze's naked body made his Cock shoot up like a rocket

Blaze just giggles witch is very rare of her

Silver sticks his dick up Blaze tight pussy

Silver: "Does it hurt?"

Blaze: "Yes but it alright as long I'm with you"

Silver: "Thanks Blaze I love you"

Blaze: "Then show me" She said with a Sexy Tone

Silver starts to pick up the speed when something crossed his mind

Silver: "But… aren't you worried about…"

Blaze: "About what?"

Silver: "Pregnancy?"

Silver and Blaze had shoot they seeds in each other

But Silver don't Stop

He started play with her tits and fucking her in the pussy as well

Blaze: "Silver…?"

Silver goes on until Dawn

-At Dawn-

Blaze: "Wow your good"

Silver: "Well so are you"

Blaze yawns and Silver falls a Sleep

Blaze: (I'll make bedfast)

The End


	3. Pregnant!

Chapter 3 Pregnant?

Blaze and Silver are in their car going to the Hospital Blaze was being sick it happened two hours after they had sex

-In the hospital-

Doctor: "Well your Girlfriend She's… Pregnant"

Silver: "I'm going to be a Father"

Blaze: "I'm going to be a Mother"

Silver and Blaze: "We'll be going"

Doctor: "OK then bye"

-In the car-

Blaze: "Holy…"

Silver: "…Shit"

Silver: "Well now that we do?"

Blaze: "Easy look after the Baby"

Silver: "But I'm not sure if I'm really to be a Dad"

Blaze: "Don't worry we're get past is"

Silver looks at Blaze and Smiles

Silver: "Yeah your right"

The End

Not long but yeah


End file.
